


The Bakery

by ElysianSith



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bakery AU, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Modern AU, sweet tooth and comforting smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianSith/pseuds/ElysianSith
Summary: Poe keeps coming into Hux's bakery but never buys anything
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux
Kudos: 5





	The Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this piece. There's a movie reference/line used and I wonder who will figure it out.

He did this everyday. It was like clockwork and it honestly drove Armitage insane. Armitage had just opened a bakery a month ago and had one person that came into his bakery, take a deep inhale, then just leave with the biggest smile he had ever seen on someone. The man never bought anything and would leave with a wave. It was maddening. However, Armitage couldn’t be too upset considering the man wasn’t really harming anything in his shop at all. He just enjoyed the smell of whatever they were baking that day. However, this morning was a little different, the man hadn’t come in yet. Mitaka was at the cash register taking an order over the phone and Armitage was working on icing some cupcakes for the day. The bell for the door hadn’t rung and it was way past the time for their visitor. Hux shouldn’t have been disappointed about the man not stopping by but he sort of was. It had turned into routine for him and there was a part that had started looking forward to it. However, he quickly shoved away that feeling, he didn’t know the man’s name for god’s sake.  
The day went on uneventfully and Armitage was beyond relief given how many orders he had gotten. Mitaka had gone home on time but Armitage was staying over just to get ahead of the orders. The bell rang to signal that someone had entered the shop. Grabbing the nearby towl, Hux wiped off his hand of the flour as best as he could before heading to the counter. Flour had managed to find his cheeks and a little bit in his hair.  
“Can I help you? Oh, it’s you.” Hux spoke upon seeing the familiar stranger that was smiling as he took in a deep inhale before slowly exhaling. A hand working through his dark curls as he made his way to the counter.  
“I guess you’ve taken notice of me?” The man asked with a gleam of mischief in his warm chocolate eyes. This man was handsome and Hux couldn’t help but to lean just a bit more on his counter. Propping his chin on his fist as he observed the other who. 

“Mhm. Why don’t you just buy something? I have plenty of variety. You can order something as well. The strawberry shortcake is one of the best in the city. It’s won some awards as well.” Hux mumbled before moving some out of place locks out of his face. He was ready to call it a night. His seafoam green eyes began scanning the rest of the store as the other began to survey the desserts on display.  
“All very tempting, Red. I’m just looking at the moment. Maybe next time.” He grinned before making his way back to the door. His fingers grasping the handle to see himself out but Hux wasn’t going to let him leave just yet. Oh no. He wanted to at least know the handsome man’s name.  
“Can I at least know your name? Could start greeting you a little better.” Hux spoke before coming out of behind the counter. His hands crossed over his chest as he crossed the floor to get a little closer to the other.  
“Uh, sure. Poe. Poe Dameron.” He spoke before offering him a small smile. Hux hummed in response before moving back to lean against the counter. This man was certainly interesting.  
“Armitage Hux. Maybe next time, you’ll tell why you keep coming in here and just smelling my shop.” Hux shrugged. Poe just winked at him before waving goodbye. Shaking his head, Hux went to the back to start locking up the store for the night. 

It wasn’t supposed to happen more than once. Poe had been having a rather bad day when it first happened. He had been trying to stop an anxiety attack and the first not crowd place had been the hole in the wall bakery. The aroma of sweet desserts had filled his nostrils and set him at ease. However, he had started going past the store more and more but would just stop in to add a little more pep in his step. Did he really need it? Not always but it never was a bad thing. Sometimes, he would see the red headed baker that would just frown at him. He was certainly cute but his scowl sort of scared Poe. It made sense to buy something but he could never bring himself to do so. He was mostly scared that they would ask him why he kept coming in here or tell that if he didn’t start buying something that he couldn’t come in anymore. Too many thoughts went through his head with all of it.  
The night that he had told Armitage who he was had been one of the worst days. Memories from his time in the Air Force had come back in a nightmare the previous night and he felt on edge all day. He had tried to stay away and to find another way to relax himself. Nothing had worked. Poe had raced to the bakery and once the aroma of cupcakes filled his nostrils. All the familiar scents brought him back to his comfort spot. However, he finally had gotten to talk to the red head and they learned each other’s names. That was a step in the right direction. Maybe next time Poe would buy something. 

Hux didn’t know why he had started doing it but he started making Poe a little to go bag of treats. They were never the same thing. Sometimes it was a new creation or something as simple as a muffin. However, he would never allow Poe to pay for anything. Instead Poe would leave a rather hefty tip that Hux gave to Mitaka. However, there was always a slip of paper that would have comments on it. The comments arranged from suggestions to things he thought Hux should make. The next day it was highly possible that Poe got his wish. They had even started talking just a little more and even Mitaka looked forward to Poe visiting. They would discuss some of the outlandish orders that people placed or how long it would be before someone asked for something naughty on a cake. Hux had been always dreaded that and hoped that no one ever would. He didn’t feel like even attempting that. Poe was their taste tester and it was a job that he was starting to love.  
“Dameron, I need you to taste something. Come back here.” Hux called from the back and Poe happily moved from the counter and made his way to the kitchen. The brightest smile on his face as he looked around the stations of the kitchen before making his way to Hux’s side.   
“What am I trying, Hugs? Is it more icing?” Poe asked as looked at the layered cake that Hux was observing carefully. His brow was furrowed in concentration.  
“Tiramisu. It’s not my favorite thing to make and I want to make sure it doesn’t taste too horrible.” Hux spoke before he used a fork to collect some. “Open.” Hux spoke before waiting on Poe to do as he said. A slight shiver ran down Poe’s spine as he heard the command and instantly parted his lips for the other. Hux brought the fork to his lips as Poe eagerly closed his lips. Moaning softly at the taste and Hux pulled back the fork, his eyes had fluttered closed.   
“It’s perfect, Tidge. You’re gonna make me one for my birthday. I’ll even pay for it.” Poe teased before snatching the fork from the taller male and digging into the sample piece of Tiramisu. The sight and praise made Hux’s ears and neck start to turn a faint tint of pink and nervously scratched at his neck. Hoping that would make the feeling somehow go away. He didn’t even know what he was feeling.   
“As if. You never want to buy from me anyways. You might have a secret baker out there who makes you all sorts of sweets.” Armitage teased before he started to pack up the Tiramisu. Not noticing the flash of hurt that had gone across Poe’s face and without thinking Poe place his hand on Hux’s wrist. “You’re the only one for me, Tidge.” 

They both stared into each other’s eyes and slowly they were starting to get lost in them. Their faces inching closer little by little until their breaths were mingled. Poe licked his lips as he looked between Hux’s lips and darkened green eyes. Both of their hearts were racing and it wasn’t clear who had intertwined their fingers but they weren’t complaining. Neither of them moved and they just kept waiting on the other to make the first move. However, no one did and they were simply staring at each other’s lips and eyes.  
“Hux? Sir? You have a phone call.” Mitaka broke the silence with a soft voice and both of their heads whipped around to look at him. Both of their faces mirrored the frustration that Mitaka had interrupted them. Either way, Hux excused him to the back office to take the call and Poe left without another word. 

Weeks went by and Poe’s visits had slowed down more than Hux liked. He was only coming in once a week then it turned into once every two weeks. Hux had wondered if he had done something wrong to scare the other off. Maybe, he had misread the whole situation and Poe was letting him down easily. Either way, it didn’t get rid of the small sting he felt and he pondered what he would do next. He had considered that him and Poe might have been able to have something special. They got along better than Hux did with most people. Either way, the chance was gone and Hux had stopped making the little treats for Poe. He instead took on more orders and stayed even later.  
It was a cold night when Hux was closing the bakery late. His back turned to the street as he locked the front doors until he heard someone clearing their throat. The ginger hoped that this wasn’t going to be some mugger trying to take anything before turning around he brace himself for whoever was behind him.  
“Uh... hey..” Poe’s voice was rather soft as his hand gripped the box he was holding tightly. His knuckles starting to turn white as he looked at Hux. The taller man was slightly confused at what Poe was holding.   
“Hello. I just closed the shop. Do you need anything?” Hux asked before glancing up at Poe who looked like he was about to burst.  
“Listen, I started coming to your bakery because the smells stopped me from having too bad of anxiety tags. It gave me comfort and I could go on for the day. Then it just became a habit for me to stop by. I love your bakery and all your desserts that you started making for me. However, I started to get this crush on you and I wasn’t sure how you felt. I wanted to kiss you that day.” Poe was speaking so fast that Hux was having a hard time keeping up. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets as Poe rambled on. “Also, I brought you flours.”   
Hux glanced down at the different bags that held different type flours that he could use. His frown slowly started to disappear as he looked at Poe and then to the flours. This was the cheesiest thing he had ever witnessed. “You are something else, Poe Dameron. Walk me home and hold my flours?”  
Poe eagerly nodded before Hux led the way to his apartment. Both of them enjoy each other’s company. They could work out all details tomorrow. Right now, they just want to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoyed. Make sure to stay safe out there and keep hydrated! Did you catch the movie line? 
> 
> xoxox, 
> 
> Sithy.


End file.
